


Sing For Me

by VenusdeMilotic



Series: Random Soulsborne One-shots [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusdeMilotic/pseuds/VenusdeMilotic
Summary: "Tell me, Celesta, do Choir members actually sing, or is that just a metaphorical designation for those who seek ascension through insight?"Valtr basically has a crush on Celesta, a female hunter, and can't get enough of her, especially her voice.
Relationships: The Hunter/Valtr Leader of the League
Series: Random Soulsborne One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083200
Kudos: 14





	Sing For Me

It started out as a simple alliance.

When Celesta met Valtr, she was asked one simple request: to join the League and crush the vermin within the beasts she hunted. Given that it didn't get in the way of her search for Paleblood, she did it without thinking, as if the addition to her itinerary was second-nature. 

It wasn't as if she needed another reason to hunt beasts, but it was nice to know that she was wanted by other people aside from Gehrman and the Doll. In a nightmare such as Yharnam, uncaring and brutal, the allies and the praise they gave when you come back from a fruitful hunt were always a welcome change. 

Valtr, however, was more than just about being an ally or giving praise. Whenever Celesta needed comfort from the hunt, he would surely give it and assure her there was nothing to be ashamed of for struggling. 

"If this was meant to be easy, the hunt would have been long over with before we became Hunters," he had said. After an hour or two of such comfort, Celesta would promptly leave, thanking him for being a friend to her in this desolate and horrific place.   
  
And after each and every time, Valtr would watch her, silently staring at her curved form swaying with each step, fully aware of his longing for more than just friendship with the new Confederate.  
——————  
"Ah, Master Valtr...," Celesta greeted him one night.

As soon as he heard his name from the former-Choir member, he stood straight as he usually does when being spoken to by his fellow Confederates.

”Celesta...I was beginning to worry. You haven't been here for several nights now," Valtr greeted in return. "How have you been? Still cleansing the foul streets of the filth that plagues us?"

"Actually, I haven't. There has been one enemy in the Upper Cathedral that has been giving me trouble. A Great One." She said forlornly, looking down at her feet in shame.

"Ah, I see...," Valtr sat down on one of the chairs he had collected over time, along with other furniture, like cots and desks for his Confederates' means of respite, and pulled up one next to him, and then gestured for Celesta to sit down. Once she did, Valtr took off his helm so that he could speak with her face-to-face, his eyes looking directly into hers. He was always captivated by the heterochromia, her left eye being a honey-colored hazel, but her right eye a silvery-white, as if the very cosmos were trapped in it. The colors shifted here and there, like twinkling stars. She also had a scar over that eye, and while it was healed and she could see fully out of it, it was still very noticeable. But Valtr found beauty in it, as battle scars were honorable, at least he believed.

"I suppose you would want comfort again?" He asked after she had settled, but much to his surprise, she shook her head. "The comfort I need...well, I'm not sure you can give it to me."

"And why do you say that?" Valtr cocked his head, his amused smile now showing concern. Celesta, who had been looking at him, had now turned her head, face flushed a brilliant red. "I...I'm not sure I should say."

Valtr set his cane aside and faced his body in her direction. He took her gloved hands in his, to which she looked up in shock. "You can tell me anything, my dear Confederate. What is causing you such distress?"

Celesta swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I have been...distracted."

"Distracted? By whatever do you mean?" Valtr asked.

"I've been having thoughts...of you." The Hunter whispered, now hiding her face. "I've come to realize that I'm rather fond of you, Master Valtr." Celesta then took her hands out of his and buried her face in them. It was only when he chuckled softly when she removed them, afraid of why he was chuckling.

"Hmm...so I've been a distraction. I must say that I am quite flattered." Valtr took her face in his hands and she froze as his face came close to hers.

"Tell me, Celesta, do Choir members actually sing, or is that just a metaphorical designation for those who seek ascension through insight?"

"It's really metaphorical. I have never even tried singing." Celesta said. "Why do you ask?"

"If I asked you to sing for me, would you?" Valtr asked. 

Celesta only stared at him in confusion, "What does that have to do with my, ah...fondness for you?"

"Oh, allow me to be more specific," Valtr began, "If I told you that I was fond of you as well, and showed you just how fond of you I am, would you sing for me in joy? Perhaps pleasure?"

"I—!" Celesta could only sit there in shock. "You...me... How long have you felt this way?"

"Oh, ever since I met you, darling. If only you knew how many times I've dreamed of holding you, kissing these lips, mounting you and making you beg for me..." Valtr whispered as he traced a thumb on her lower lip.

He was stopped suddenly as Celesta caught his wrist, but before he could ask her why, he felt her lips crash into his, rough and needy. He then gripped her hips and stood, pulling her up with him, and pushed her back into wall, pressing her against it, making sure she felt his growing erection against her stomach.

"Eager, are we?" He said between kisses, allowing her to unbutton his clothes and nearly ripping them off of him.

"I can't say I haven't been wanting this for what seems like ages." she replied as she allowed him to undress her. 

When she reached his trousers and pulled them down, his cock sprang up, hard and heavy. Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.

"Want a taste?" Valtr asked, and Celesta slowly nodded and knelt down. She licked her lips and parted them over Valtr's cock. It was thicker than she anticipated, but she forced the length into her mouth, the tip reaching her tonsils, not quite reaching the base, and begin bobbing her head up and down. Valtr growled and placed his hands on her scalp, guiding her movements. Her tongue was warm, her mouth slick, and his cock throbbed with every shift of her head. Before long, he had begun fisting her caramel-colored hair and fucking her mouth on his own. She had placed her hands on his hips and looked up at him, her eyes never leaving his as he worked his way down her throat.

 _So soft, so warm..._ But Valtr wanted to release in another place like it.

He pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up again. He lifted her against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, and slowly slipped himself inside her tight heat. Celesta moaned loudly as he stretched her walls and sighed as she clenched down on him.

"Mmm I was right..." He moaned, pushing himself in all the way to the hilt, pressing against her cervix, "You do sing very well." And then, after a few short minutes, he started to fuck her hard.

"Ah, Master—!" She cried out.

"Yes, that's right. Sing more for me." He moved faster, desperate to hear more of her voice. He fucked her harder, faster...whatever it took to hear her sing his name, like an angel crying out in prayer, all of which was for him. Her grip around his neck became tight as she hang on, and he began kissing her neck, reveling in the music he was making her play. Her scent was sweet, savory...the Beast Eater wanted a taste. But he didn't bite hard at first. He nibbled along her jugular, gauging her reaction. She, somehow, cried out louder, begging for more. He trailed his tongue along her throat, teasing her, and before long, Valtr bit hard on her throat, tasting the sweet, coppery flavor of her blood.

Celesta, who had been a babbling mess before on the verge of release, came hard all over his cock, screaming his name. Valtr fucked her through it, pounding hard. But even as she became limp in his arms, he was far from done.

"Ah...Master! I'm very sensitive...!" Celesta stammered as she shook from the overwhelming sensations, her nails scratching into his back, but Valtr only smiled wickedly, savoring the pain. 

"Oh my dearest Confederate, my moon-scented siren..." he groaned as he licked up the remaining blood from the wound he made on her throat, "Hold out for me just a little longer. Hold on and let me claim you as mine, inside and out!"

Just when Celesta didn't think he could move any faster than he was, Valtr _really_ began to pound into her. She began to moan loudly again, and it sent Valtr into a sex-crazed frenzy. He held her in a bruising grip and bit into another part of her throat, drinking more of her blood, the bloodlust clouding his sense of reality. It was just him, Celesta, and his desire to fuck her and hear more of the song she sang just for him.

"Ah, fuck...!" Valtr cursed, after several hard thrusts, finally reached his paroxism, and emptied himself into Celesta, filling her with his seed. Celesta clenched around him again, having reached a second orgasm. 

Both of them gasped for breath for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. After awhile, Valtr lowered Celesta down, letting her hang onto him until she could stand on her own. She, however, held him close, enjoying his warm embrace.

"Was that enough to ease you of your anxiety, my dear?" Valtr cooed in her ear, kissing her forehead, as they both laid in one of the cots, entirely exhausted from their love-making.

"Yes, indeed," she murmured as she lay on his chest, half-asleep now, "Although, my voice may be out of commission for awhile."

"Hmm," Valtr hummed. "Then stay here for as long as you need to for it to return. But forgive me if I take it away again once it has."

But luckily for Valtr, her voice was never strained, and so when the morning came, he made her sing for him again, over and over, and for just a short while, the nightmare was forgotten within the notes of Celesta's lullaby, one made for him and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the Whirligig Saw has S-scaling in strength? That means Valtr is a big stronk man. I used it against Laurence in my solo-run. Fuck you, Laurence.


End file.
